So Close, yet So Far
by synchromeshade
Summary: entri untuk FID #7 — Karena dia terlalu egois untuk melepaskan laki-laki itu dan menganggap tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka. OS. SLASH.


Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya dia tahu apa nama perasaan ini. Perasaan di mana dia akan merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat—seolah-olah tengah berusaha memukul tulang rusuknya dan melesak keluar—saat menatap sepasang mata yang mampu memerangkapnya dalam perasaan terlarang. Dia tahu nama dari perasaan yang selalu ingin berada di dekat sosok itu. Dia juga tahu nama dari perasaan ingin memiliki laki-laki itu sepenuhnya dan hanya dirinya sendiri yang berhak memerhatikan sosok tersebut.

Dia tahu dan sangat mengerti semua itu.

Dan dia juga sadar perasaan tersebut tidak seharusnya ada.

Karena dia menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu tidak akan pernah membalas perasaannya.

Karena ciuman itu sama sekali tidak ada artinya. _Tidak akan ada yang berubah_ , begitulah keputusan mereka.

Mereka akan selamanya tetap menjadi teman.

Bukankah seharusnya seperti itu? Bukankah selama ini hubungan mereka baik-baik saja selama tidak melewati batas sakral itu?

Namun kini dia sendiri mulai tidak yakin akan keputusan tersebut.

Karena dia terlalu egois untuk melepaskan laki-laki itu dan menganggap hubungan mereka tidak seharusnya hanya sebatas teman.

.

.

 **So Close, yet So Far**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

 _[Didedikasikan untuk_ _ **Fujōshi/Fudanshi Independence Day #7**_ _]_

 _._

 _._

Scorpius Malfoy selalu menantikan hari Jumat seperti anak-anak yang tidak sabar untuk membuka hadiah mereka di hari Natal. Dia tahu jika orang-orang mengetahuinya, mereka akan mengerutkan kening dan menatapnya dengan bingung. Mereka pasti berpikir kalau semua orang pasti berpikiran yang sama. Hari Jumat adalah hari sebelum akhir pekan. Hari terakhir dimana orang dewasa bekerja dan anak-anak pergi ke sekolah. Sudah sepantasnya ada antusiasme yang lebih karena keesokan paginya mereka tidak perlu pergi dan melakukan rutinitas—yang mungkin—menjemukan itu.

Alasan itu pulalah yang membuat Scorpius tidak pernah mengatakan kepada siapapun.

Tapi berbeda sekali dengan Scorpius. Hari Jumat adalah hari yang sangat penting baginya. Setiap minggu, rutinitas sama akan dilakukannya di hari itu. Dia akan bangun dengan lebih semangat dari biasanya, menyiapkan sarapan sambil bersiul senang, dan pergi bekerja dengan langkah kaki ringan.

Sore harinya, sebelum kembali ke flatnya, Scorpius akan mampir ke supermarket terdekat; membeli beberapa jenis makanan dan minuman kaleng. Tangannya akan penuh dengan dua tas kertas besar.

Dia berjalan menuju flatnya dengan langkah tidak sabar.

Karena dia sangat tahu akan ada seseorang yang akan ditunggunya di sana.

Suara gemerincing kunci yang saling beradu dengan kunci lain menggema di koridor yang sepi. Tidak terlihat siapa pun di sana; membuat Scorpius bersiul kecil. Diputarnya kenop pintu dengan sedikit sudah payah. Kedua tangannya penuh, membuatnya harus menggunakan siku. Didorongnya daun pintu dengan ujung sepatu.

Aroma masakan menohok hidungnya; menggantung di udara seolah-olah ingin menggodanya untuk segera mencicipi makanan itu.

Senyum di wajahnya merekah. Dia bergegas berjalan menuju dapur. Langkah kakinya berderap tidak sabar.

Kedua mata kelabunya berkilat senang seperti lampu-lampu penghias pohon Natal ketika menemukan ada sosok lain berdiri di dapur. Punggung menghadap ke arahnya sementara pemiliknya tampak sibuk dengan wajan di atas tungku memasak.

Scorpius berdeham pelan; memaksa sosok itu menghentikan kegiatan dan menoleh. Pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata laksana batu _emerald_ itu. Albus Potter ada di sana, di dalam flatnya, seperti yang dilakukannya setiap hari Jumat.

"Kau datang lebih awal," Scorpius berkata, melirik ke arah jam di dinding, dan meletakkan barang belanjaannya di atas meja konter. Didekatinya sosok itu dan mengintip dari balik bahu untuk melihat apa yang sedang dimasak sosok itu. Coba diabaikannya bagaimana napas sosok di hadapannya terdengar tercekat. "Kau memasak apa?"

"Erm, spageti?" Nada laki-laki di hadapannya terdengar seperti sedang bertanya, membuat Scorpius ingin tertawa.

Tanpa sadar, Scoprius sudah lebih dulu menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak kering. " _Well_ , tidak buruk," ujarnya, menarik tubuh dan meraih segelas jus jeruk di dekat lemari pendingin. "Sangat kebetulan aku memang sedang ingin makan spageti."

Pemilik mata _emerald_ itu hanya memutar kedua mata sebelum membalikkan tubuh dan mulai mengaduk sesuatu di atas wajan.

Makanan tersaji tidak sampai setengah jam kemudian. Scorpius akan duduk di satu kursi di meja makan sementara Albus duduk di seberangnya. Mereka menikmati makan malam dalam diam. Sesekali, Scorpius akan melirik laki-laki di hadapannya, tersenyum tipis ketika pandangan mereka tidak sengaja bertemu, dan kembali menyantap makan malamnya. Akan dilihatnya Albus hanya mengerutkan kening dan menggelengkan kepala. Laki-laki itu tidak akan mengatakan apa pun.

Hanya saja kali ini bukan reaksi seperti itulah yang dia dapatkan. Sejak makanan terhidang di atas meja dan mereka duduk bersama, tidak sekalipun Albus melirik ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu duduk dengan bahu merosot, menatap spageti di piring dengan tidak antusias.

Ditahannya keinginan untuk bertanya dan mencoba menikmati makan malam.

"Kali ini giliranmu yang mencuci perabotan." Suara Albus memecah keheningan nyaman di sekitarnya. Scorpius mendongakkan kepala, menghentikan kegiatannya mengelap bibir dengan serbet, dan mendecak. "Hei, aku tahu kau tidak suka. Tapi aku sudah memasak, bukan?"

Scorpius ingin mencibir tapi menahan keinginan tersebut. Albus seharusnya tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu. Scorpius tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya jika Albus memasak.

Lagi pula, memang sudah sewajarnya, bukan?

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Scorpius menemukan dirinya bertanya kepada laki-laki di sampingnya. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk bertanya terlebih ketika sekali lagi pikiran Albus seperti tidak berada di sana.

Dia hanya melirik dari sudut mata sementara kedua tangannya tidak berhenti menggosok permukaan piring dengan spons. Busa menumpuk tebal di wastafel; menutupi hampir semua peralatan makan di dalam sana. Scorpius lalu akan menyerahkan piring yang sudah bersih kepada Albus untuk diletakkan di rak pengering.

Didengarnya Albus menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskan dengan perlahan. Ujung jari jemari mereka sempat bersentuhan saat Scorpius menyerahkan piring porselen ke arah Albus. Sensasi menyerupai listrik statis segera dirasakannya. Tubuhnya bergetar tanpa bisa dicegah.

Scorpius bersumpah dia melihat laki-laki di sampingnya memejamkan mata; selama beberapa detik membiarkan jari-jari mereka saling terkait sebelum menariknya menjauh. Scorpius menahan keinginan untuk mendesah kecewa.

"Begitulah," kata Albus. Senyum di wajahnya tidak mencapai kedua mata; seperti ada yang ingin diucapkan Albus. "Tidak ada yang penting. Hanya saja ... _well_ , kau tahu sendiri, 'Pius." Albus sempat tertawa ganjil dan menggelengkan kepala. Kepala itu tertunduk, menatap lantai sambil memainkan ujung lap pengering.

Keheningan tidak nyaman mengelilingi mereka sampai Albus memecahnya dan berkata, "Aku ... aku rasa semua ini tidak akan berhasil, kau tahu. Scorpius, aku merasa tidak sanggup lagi. Aku—"

Albus berhenti sejenak, menundukkan kepala, dan menarik napas panjang. Sepasang mata _emerald_ itu menatapnya lekat. "Bisakah kita menghentikan semua ini dan mulai berpikir kalau memang ada sesuatu terjadi di antara kita?"

Kerutan kini muncul di keningnya. Scorpius menghentikan kegiatan dan menatap dengan penuh perhatian ke arah pemilik mata _emerald_ itu. Albus sempat meringis, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Scorpius bisa melihat kembali kenangan itu berputar di depan matanya.

Bagaimana rasa bibir itu ketika bertemu dengan bibirnya. Bagaimana ada hasrat yang tidak bisa dimengerti dirasakan Scorpius tatkala tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan; berbagi kehangatan dan desahan panjang penuh hasrat terlarang yang tidak pernah disadarinya ada. Bagaimana mereka seperti mengisap jiwa masing-masing dalam ciuman yang panjang.

Semua itu karena pengaruh Wiski-Api yang sebelumnya mereka minum.

Tangan pucatnya terulur tanpa sadar, menyentuh sudut bibir Albus dengan sangat perlahan dan lembut. Seketika dia mendapatkan reaksi dari laki-laki itu. Tubuh Albus tersentak dengan kedua mata melebar. Laki-laki di hadapannya ingin menarik tubuh menjauh darinya sebelum Scorpius bergerak terlebih dahulu. Telapak tangan pucatnya melingkar di leher kecokelatan Albus, menahan tubuh itu untuk menjauh. Ujung jarinya bisa merasakan bagaimana denyut nadi Albus begitu cepat di bawah permukaan kulit itu.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Tidak terlihat ada yang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain. Scorpius bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri yang menghantam tulang rusuk.

Oh, betapa dia sangat merindukan gestur tubuh ini.

Betapa dia selalu berharap bisa kembali menyentuh permukaan tubuh kecokelatan itu, mencium setiap jengkal kulit yang bisa dicapainya, dan mengecap kembali bibir merah di hadapannya.

Tidak ada yang tahu betapa Scorpius Malfoy merindukan kehangatan dari sosok di hadapannya lebih dari siapa pun juga.

Dia merindukannya—menginginkannya—walau tahu itu sangat terlarang.

... walau sadar Albus tidak mungkin membalas perasaan yang dirasakannya.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau ciuman itu tidak ada artinya," kata Scorpius dalam suara berbisik. Dia mendekatkan tubuh sampai bisa merasakan napas Albus menggelitik wajahnya. Ada ketakutan yang hinggap jikalau laki-laki itu akan menjauh darinya. "Kau sendiri yang memutuskan kalau 'teman tidak mungkin mencium temannya'. Kalau semua itu tidak pernah terjadi. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau itu hanya pengaruh alkohol? Kita sudah sepakat melupakan semua itu."

Albus kini memejamkan mata. Napasnya mulai memburu dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat. Scorpius tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, bahkan sejak pertama kalinya ciuman tidak sengaja itu terjadi. Dia semakin mendekatkan wajah dan mengusap sisi kanan wajah laki-laki di hadapannya dengan ibu jari. Napas Albus kini tercekat. Sepasang mata _emerald_ itu mengintip dari kelopak mata yang setengah terbuka.

"Bisakah aku mengubah pikiranku?" bisik Albus. Ada ketakutan di suara itu. Tangan kecokelatannya melingkar di bagian depan pakaian Scorpius seperti itu adalah pertahanan terakhir yang dimiliki. "Bisakah aku menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari semua ini? Bisakah aku—oh, Scorpius, aku—perasaan ini, hasrat yang aku rasakan terhadap dirimu. Aku tidak bisa lagi mengabaikannya begitu saja. Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari dirimu. Aku menginginkanmu melebihi apa yang selama ini terjadi di antara kita. Semua ini bisa membunuhku. Aku—"

Dia tidak membiarkan laki-laki itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Direngkuhnya tubuh itu dalam dekapannya. Albus segera membalas pelukan itu; membenamkan kepala di ceruk lehernya. Tarikan napas laki-laki itu panjang dan dalam.

Dan yang bisa dilakukan Scorpius hanyalah tetap memeluk tubuh laki-laki di hadapannya. Bibirnya mencium lembut telinga Albus dan berhasil membuat tubuh sosok itu bergetar.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap. Gestur tubuh itu seperti sudah cukup untuk mengutarakan kata yang tidak bisa mereka ucapkan.

Kata yang menjadi satu-satunya hal yang dapat menghancurkan tembok persahabatan mereka untuk selamanya. Namun dengan Albus berada dalam pelukannya, balas merengkuh dirinya ke dalam lubang penuh dosa, Scorpius menemukan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak peduli lagi.

Bagi Scorpius, semua itu sudah cukup melebihi kata-kata terindah dan puitis yang pernah didengarnya. Melebihi hadiah-hadiah yang pernah dia dapat. Kini, asalkan Albus berada dalam dekapannya dan tidak ingin pergi, semuanya sudah cukup.

Dalam hatinya, seperti ada kembang api tahun baru yang dinyalakan lebih awal dari waktunya.

— _ **the end**_

 _terima kasih banyak sudah mampir. Happy FID, fellas!_

 _review?_


End file.
